JUNTOS ETERNAMENTE, ETERNAMENTE SEPARADOS
by lyra-sarah
Summary: El mayor secreto de Bill y Tom sale a la luz. No saben que van a hacer ahora. Solo les queda una salida, saben que van a hacer mucho daño a la gente que les quiere. Pero ellos se quieren y también están sufriendo.


JUNTOS ETERNAMENTE, ETERNAMENTE SEPARADOS

JUNTOS ETERNAMENTE, ETERNAMENTE SEPARADOS

El mayor secreto de Bill y Tom sale a la luz. No saben que van a hacer ahora. Solo les queda una salida, saben que van a hacer mucho daño a la gente que les quiere. Pero ellos se quieren y también están sufriendo.

Te miro a los ojos y tú me devuelves la mirada. Sólo veo lágrimas en ellos, como tu en los míos. Nos cogemos con más fuerza de las manos, apretándolas para darnos el valor que nos falta para poder escapar, para ser libres, para estar juntos para siempre… para poder saltar del puente.

Estiras mi mano y recoges una lágrima que cae libremente por mi mejilla, como adelantándose a lo que va a venir a continuación. Me sonríes y me susurras muy bajito.

-Estaremos juntos eternamente.

Y yo solo puedo pensar que también estaremos eternamente separados. Nunca más volveré a sentir el roce de tus labios sobre los míos, tu mano acariciando mi mejilla como hace un rato…

No quiero irme así del mundo, pero el mundo ya no nos quiere. El mundo quiere que nos vayamos de él porque hemos cometido el peor de los pecados, el de amarnos siendo hermanos.

Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a poner fronteras al amor? Si nos queremos es algo que no podemos evitar. Si nos amamos es lo más hermosos que nos hay podido pasar, aunque el mundo piense todo lo contrario.

Que estamos enfermos, que estamos locos. Y es verdad. Yo estoy loco por ti y tú estás loco por mí.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo atrás en el tiempo. Hasta aquella noche, la maldita noche en que nuestro sueño se quebró en mil pedazos, en la que comprendimos que la única manera de seguir juntos era esta, muriendo de amor.

Todo comenzó, o más bien todo terminó, una noche gris de invierno. Estábamos de vacaciones los cuatro juntos, en un hostal, rodeados por la nieve y sin poder salir de él.

Nos entreteníamos como podíamos. Charlando a la luz del fuego, jugando a las cartas con los demás, intentando ver la tele cuando no se iba la luz o la señal,…

¿Qué más podíamos hacer? Bueno, había otra cosa, pero para ello teníamos que estar a solas, y en un espacio tan reducido nunca encontrábamos un lugar para nuestro amor eterno. Siempre había alguien.

Y además teníamos miedo. Había un grupo de periodistas encerrados con nosotros. Nos estaban haciendo una entrevista y el tiempo empeoró antes de que se pudieran ir, así que no les quedó más remedio que quedarse.

Una noche en la que no pudimos aguantar más, fuimos a nuestra habitación. Antes estábamos solos, pero con la llegada imprevista de más visitantes nos pidieron que compartiéramos la habitación con Georg y Gustav.

Ellos estaban en el salón del hostal, jugando a las cartas con dos chicas preciosas, al menos para ellos. A nosotros nos parecían horribles. Porque lo más precioso de esta vida eres tú, y yo lo soy para ti.

Abrimos la puerta de la habitación y tras echar un vistazo al pasillo que por un milagro estaba vacío, juntamos nuestros labios y cerramos la puerta. Tal era nuestra impaciencia que no vemos que la puerta no se ha quedado candada, que está abierta.

Vamos hasta la cama sin despegar nuestros labios. Tu lengua juega con la mía a un juego que tan bien conoce. Reímos en nuestras bocas por las cosquillas que nos hacemos, gemimos de placer, intentamos arrancarnos la ropa pero nuestras manos están muy nerviosas o nuestra mente está muy ocupada en estos momentos con otras sensaciones que nos es imposible pensar en nada más.

Me empujas contra la cama. El colchón se hunde bajo el peso de nuestros cuerpos. Noto como me hundo cada vez más en él. Es una sensación maravillosa, el notarte sobre mí entregándome todo tu cariño, todo tu amor.

Despegamos los labios para poder respirar un poco de aire. Aire que yo tomo sediento de él y expulso con un suspiro de placer. Estás encima de mí. Me miras con todo tu amor reflejado en tus ojos. En los míos también hay amor.

-Te amo-me dices tiernamente.

-Te amo-te respondo casi sin voz.

Tus labios se acercan cada vez más y más….

Pero no llegan a juntarse con los míos. Oímos un ruido en el pasillo que hace que nos separemos de inmediato. Miramos en dirección a la puerta y la vemos abierta. Salimos corriendo a ver si vemos algo, pero no hay nadie.

Tal vez nos lo hemos imaginado, tal vez ese sonido fue el de nuestros corazones palpitando de amor.

No lo sabemos. Solo se que ahora en tus ojos hay miedo, y en los míos también.

Después de eso ya nos a miedo hablarnos, incluso mirarnos. Decidimos no hacer nada más hasta estar en nuestro apartamento, en la soledad de nuestra habitación, el único testigo de nuestro mudo amor.

Pasados dos días podemos dejar el hostal. En cuanto salimos de él suspiramos aliviados. Hemos pasado esos días en tensión. Mirando por encima del hombro a ver si vemos algo que nos haga indicar que nos han descubierto, pero no vemos nada. Aún así no estamos tranquilos del todo.

No nos lo hemos dicho a la cara, pero nuestros ojos hablan por sí mismos. En los míos hay temor y en los tuyos también.

Volvemos al apartamento y después de dos días volvemos a sonreír. Pensamos en es noche. La queremos pasar juntos, muy juntos. Es como si presintiéramos que el final está cerca y que esa será la última vez que seremos felices, que nos amaremos con pasión.

Te estoy esperando en la cama. Siempre me haces esperar. Te odio por eso. Te quiero por eso. Es una dulce espera, que hace que me excite más pensando en el momento en que vendrás a amarme con todo tu cariño.

La puerta se abre y apareces en ella. Por fin. Me pongo de rodillas en la cama y abro los brazos. Tú vienes corriendo hacia ellos y te abrazas a mí fuertemente. Me llenas la cara de besos mientras me dices cuanto me quieres.

Me dejo llevar por la pasión que me estás transmitiendo y caigo sobre la cama contigo encima. Tus labios se apoderan de los míos, me besas con ternura haciendo que gima de placer con los ojos llenos de lágrima. Es tan grande tu amor por mí que me duele el corazón, no está preparado para recibir tanto amor.

Sollozo contra tu boca sin poder evitarlo y tú separas tus labios, dejándome hambriento.

-¿Te ocurre algo malo?-me preguntas con miedo.

-Tu amor, no me cabe en el corazón-te respondo mientras las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas.

Besas todas y cada una de ellas. Con cada beso vas diciendo lo mucho que me quieres. Lo mucho que me vas a querer esa noche.

Pasamos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, y también la última.

Despierto y te siento cerca de mí. Estoy en tus brazos, un lugar que nunca quiero abandonar. Noto tu aliento en mi cara. Tan cálido, tan suave. Extiendo una mano para acariciarlo con las puntas de los dedos.

Te acaricio los labios y noto como se estiran en una tierna sonrisa que es contagiosa, así sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Siento que abres los labios y ahora te rozo los dientes, tan blancos, tan perfectos. Todo en ti es perfecto.

Cuando te crearon no se equivocaron, te hicieron hermoso y bello, y a mí me concedieron el gran honor de hacerme a semejanza tuya. Ahora los dos somos hermosos, bellos. Pero para mí tú lo eres más, y yo lo soy más para ti.

Levanto la mirada. Quiero ver como te vas despertando lentamente. Abriendo los ojos poco a poco, hasta que enfocas bien la vista y me ves, entre tus brazos, con tu amor reflejado en mis ojos.

Ese momento está a punto de comenzar. Veo como tus pestañas tan suaves comienzan a abrirse, se cierran otra vez, pero vuelves a intentar y esta vez se abren más, dejando al descubierto unos ojos de color caramelo muy hermosos, tan hermosos que sólo hay otros como ellos. Son los míos, los mismos que te están mirando en estos momentos.

Tus párpados se abren lentamente. Espero ansioso el momento en que tu mirada se fije en mí y me sonrías como haces todas las mañanas, haciendo que en lugar de buenos días tenga muy buenos días.

Ya comienzas a verme. Contengo la respiración y cuento hasta tres. Y allí está, por tus labios comienza a parecer una sonrisa, tímida al principio, pero luego va tomando confianza y se vuelve cada vez más abierta, más sincera.

Ya estás despierto del todo, pero yo sigo esperando. Todavía falta algo para hacer que mi día comience a ser el más feliz de todos, aunque siempre digo lo mismo, que nunca podré olvidar ese día, que nunca volverá a haber otro igual.

Pero de la misma manera que el sol sale todos los días, tú haces que tenga otro día igual que el anterior, o incluso puede que mejor.

Separas los labios y me dices con tierna voz las mismas palabras de siempre, que yo espero con mucha ilusión, con mucho cariño.

-Ha amanecido un nuevo día, y lo veo en tus ojos.

Y pones tus labios sobre los míos para que nada eclipse el sol que hay en mis ojos.

Nos levantamos y vas a tu habitación antes de que los demás se levanten. Te acompaño hasta la puerta y nos besamos como si no nos fuéramos a ver en mucho tiempo. Sólo van a ser unos minutos, pero para nosotros se harán eternos.

Nos volvemos a ver en la cocina. Georg y Gustav están en ella. Nos saludamos como si no nos hubiéremos visto antes. Y en parte es cierto. Estábamos ciegos de amor que solo podíamos ver eso.

Te sientas a mi lado a tomar un café y me rozas la mano para coger el azúcar. Yo te rozo la tuya cuando intento coger la leche, que tú siempre dejas fuera de mi alcance para que me tenga que estirar más, apoyando mi cuerpo contra tu pecho.

Recupero la leche y te miro sonriendo, sonrisa que tu me devuelves de inmediato.

Terminamos el desayuno y nos vamos a ensayar. Me coloco delante de ti, para poder cantarte sólo a ti, como si los demás no estuvieran.

Todas mis canciones están dedicadas a ti. Cada palabra que he escrito, cada palabra que canto es para que tus oídos la oigan, para que las escuche tu corazón.

Te digo que para mí siempre serás sagrado, que escucho tu nombre dentro del huracán, que me estás matando de amor, que eres todo lo que soy y todo lo que fluye por mis venas, que grito tu nombre en las noches.

Te pido que vengas a salvarme ante de quemarme para siempre, que grites ten fuerte como puedas aunque te duela, que no calles porque duele mucho.

Dejamos el ensayo después de una larga mañana. Nos dirigimos a la cocina mientras me comentas que has escuchado con mucha atención, que has escuchado todas mis palabras de agradecimiento por el amor que me ofreces y que deseas que llegue la noche para demostrarme el tuyo.

Llegamos a la cocina en donde dejamos siempre los móviles cuando ensayamos. En el tuyo y en el mío hay mucha llamadas perdidas de David y un mensaje, un mensaje que leemos con mucho miedo en los ojos.

"No salgáis de casa. Esperadme, que voy hacia allí. Poned la tele"

Nos dirigimos los cuatro al salón corriendo y encendemos la tele con manos temblorosas.

Se me corta la respiración cuando en la pantalla aparece una imagen nuestra sobre la cama del hostal mientras nos besamos con pasión. Ese fue el ruido que escuchamos aquel día, el de una cámara de fotos inmortalizando nuestro amor.

Y lo peor es el titular que aparece al pie de la imagen, transformando nuestra hermosa relación en algo más feo.

"Los hermanos Kaulitz, un amor que va más allá del fraternal"

Georg y Gustav se nos quedan mirando sin poder hablar. Quieren preguntarnos que es lo que ocurre, que les digamos que es una cruel broma. Pero las palabras no les salen y sus preguntas quedan contestadas cuando vienes corriendo a abrazarme cuando noto que mis pies no me quieren sostener más de pies.

Me abrazas con fuerza mientras las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas amargamente. Posas tus labios sobre los míos y me das un beso para darme fuerza, para consolarme, para hacerme saber que estaremos juntos en esto.

Pasamos el resto del día encerrados en casa, más bien en mi habitación. Estamos encerrados para no oír nada, para no ver nada.

A lo largo del día el apartamento se rodeó de periodistas ávidos de noticias. Querían otra foto nuestra, besándonos, pecando.

David vino a vernos, pero a la hora se fue. Dijo que después de esto no hacía falta que siguiéramos ensayando, que se habían cancelado los dos conciertos que teníamos que dar, ya nadie nos quería contratar, estar cerca de nosostros. Nos prometió llamarnos más tarde, pero ya es de noche y no lo ha hecho.

Georg y Gustav no lo pudieron soportar y tras pedirnos perdón se fueron del apartamento. no les culpamos or eso. todo es culpa nuestra, por querernos de esa manera prohibida.

Sólo recibimos una llamada telefónica, la peor que podíamos recibir. Mamá estaba fuera de la ciudad cuando se enteró. Lloraba al otro lado de la línea. Nos suplicaba que prometiéramos arreglar las cosas, que todo volviera a ser como antes, que sólo fuéramos hermanos.

Yo lloraba al teléfono y no podía contestarle nada. Tú me quitas el móvil y pidiendo perdón a mamá por querernos. Cuelgas el móvil y lo apagas.

No queremos oír más reproches de nadie.

Nos tumbamos en la cama y nos abrazamos muy fuerte. Sollozo en tu hombro. Tú te quieres hacer el fuerte, pero al rato noto tus lágrimas caer sobre mi pelo y que tu pecho se estremece por los sollozos.

Levanto la cara y miro tus ojos, llenos de lágrimas como los míos. En ellos hay desdicha, y en los míos también.

Acerco mis labios a los tuyos y nos besamos con la poca pasión que queda en nuestros corazones.

Cuando nos separamos veo que tus ojos han cambiado. Has dejado de llorar y en ellos veo que tienes un plan. En los míos hay duda.

-Solo podemos hacer una cosa para que nos dejen tranquilos, para que nos dejen amarnos a nuestra manera, para que no nos separen nunca más.

Se a lo que te refieres y te miro con miedo en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasará con mamá? La haremos mucho daño.

-Ya se lo estamos haciendo. Y nosotros también sufrimos. Es la única manera de acabar con este sufrimiento, con este dolor. No tenemos perdón por existir.

Asiento con la cabeza y me besas con una pasión renovada. Ahora este beso es más profundo. Queremos saborearnos antes de que todo acabe, antes de que llegue nuestro final.

Esperamos abrazados sin dormir hasta que se hace muy de noche. Cuando ya son las dos de la madrugada no lo aguantamos más y levantándonos de la cama lentamente nos disponemos a terminar con tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Voy al baño a quitarme el poco maquillaje que me queda. Quiero irme del mundo con la cara limpia, con la cara que besas todas las mañanas. No con esa máscara que me pongo cuando me tiene que ver el mundo, escondiendo tras ella mi amor secreto por ti, por el miedo a que el mundo lo descubra.

Mientras estoy en el baño tú escribes una nota a mamá. Son pocas palabras, pero las escribes con mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando salgo me la enseñas y asiento con la cabeza. No hace falta decir nada más.

-"Perdónanos por querer ser felices"

La dejamos sobre la cama y cogiéndonos con fuerza de la mano nos dirigimos a la calle sin volver la vista atrás, sin mirar esa cama en la que tantas veces fuimos felices, una felicidad que terminó bruscamente, como lo harán nuestras vidas.

Ya no se ve a ningún periodista, se han cansado de esperar.

Abrimos la puerta y echamos a correr por la oscuridad de la noche, escondiéndonos del mundo, un mundo que ahora está durmiendo mientras que nosotros nos preparamos para hacerlo también, para dormir el sueño eterno.

Llegamos sin aliento al puente que hay en la autopista. Es lo bastante alto para que podamos hacerlo, para poder irnos de un mundo que ya no nos quiere en él.

Queremos esperar a que amanezca, queremos ver el sol por última vez.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, bien juntos, bien abrazados. Tiemblo en tus brazos. Tengo frío. Pero también tengo mucho miedo.

Me besas la frente, la mejilla, los labios. Los míos tiemblan al contacto con los tuyos, tan firmes, sin rastro de miedo en ellos.

Apoyo mi cara en tu cuello. Noto como la vida pasa por él, por tus venas. Una vida que está a punto de acabar por la incomprensión del mundo.

Cierro los ojos y a mi mente llegan dos canciones nuestras. Las tarareo por lo bajo mezclando sus letras.

En mi interior empieza a hacer frio

cuanto tiempo podremos estar aqui juntos?

Vamos sólo los dos

tu eres todo lo que soy

y todo lo que fluye por mis venas

siempre nos apoyaremos el uno al otro

no importa donde vayamos

no importa la profundidad

No saltes.

Acuerdate, de ti y de mí.

El mundo abajo allí no cuenta,

Por favor no saltes.

No sé como desearlo,

No te puedo sostener.

No sé como desearlo.

Toma mi mano,

Comenzamos otra vez.

No saltes.

grito en la noche por ti,

no puedo pasar no saltes.

sujetame sino de otro modo estare colgado solo en la noche

llevame contigo y abrazame

de otro modo estare colgado solo en la noche

Por favor no saltes.

No saltes.

Y si eso no te sostiene.

Entonces saltare yo por ti.

Dejo de cantar y me abrazas muy fuerte. Sabes que tengo miedo, que tengo dudas. Pero sabes que no te voy a fallar, que saltaré contigo. Que haré todo lo que me pidas, que iré a donde tú vayas.

Pues tú eres mi amor y mi corazón está dirigido a ti, no puede vivir sin tu amor y te seguirá a todos los lados.

El sol comienza a salir. Amanece un nuevo día. El último para nosotros

Abro los ojos y te miro. Tu ya los tienes abiertos. No he tenido que esperar a que los abras como todas las mañanas. Porque esta mañana es espacial, es una en la que no podemos quedarnos dormidos. No en este momento, luego ya tendremos tiempo para dormir, dormir para siempre.

Me miras con tus ojos llenos de amor y me sonríes mientras me saludas como todas las mañanas, como si nada de lo sucedido ayer hubiera pasado, como si hubiera sido una mal sueño, una pesadilla.

-Ha amanecido un nuevo día y lo veo en tus ojos.

Oigo tus palabras y noto una punzada en mi corazón. Sé que hoy no puedes ver el sol en mis ojos. ¿Cómo vas a verlo si los tengo nublados?

Pero aún así te sonrío y respondo a tu tierno beso con los últimos restos de pasión que quedan en mi corazón.

Me ayudas a levantarme y cogidos de la mano nos acercamos a la barandilla del puente. Miro hacia abajo con miedo en los ojos, pero me levanta la cara y me la coges con las dos manos.

-No mires hacia abajo, solo hacia delante, hacia el nuevo futuro que vamos a comenzar los dos juntos. Un futuro en el que siempre estaremos juntos, en el que nadie nos juzgará por amarnos de todo corazón.

Me ayudas a subir a la barandilla y me sujetas fuertemente.

Abro los ojos de nuevo y te miro a los tuyos. Mis lágrimas bajan sin cesar por mis mejillas. Tus ojos están secos, pero una tímida lágrima baja lentamente. La recojo con mi dedo y la beso con ternura.

Es la señal que necesitamos para saltar. La última lágrima que vamos a derramar por nuestro dolor.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. En los tuyos hay más amor del que jamás te pude ver. En los míos también.

Es un amor tan grande el que hay en nuestros ojos que nos duele mantenerlos abiertos. Asentimos con la cabeza y cerramos los ojos.

Veo como sonríes antes de cerrar mis ojos con dolor. Un dolor que no has llegado a ver porque mi amor por ti lo estaba escondiendo. No quería que lo vieras y me lo guardé para mí. En lo más hondo de mi corazón.

Me acercas a tus labios con una mano en el cuello y sin abrir los ojos nos damos nuestro último beso. Un beso que me sabe amargo, tan amargo como mis lágrimas.

Nos separamos con lentitud. Me aprietas la mano con fuerza para darme un último adiós y yo te respondo de la misma manera.

Cogemos un pequeño impulso y damos un paso hacia delante, hacia el vacío. Hacia una nueva vuda en común.

Oigo como ríes mientras caemos.

Ríes porque sabes que vamos a estar juntos eternamente.

Yo sin embargo lloro.

Lloro porque sé que vamos a estar eternamente separados.


End file.
